


Captains Don’t Get Sick

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, SickLuffy, Sickfic, Vomiting (Mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: After an adventure in a yet another pre-historic island, things don’t go well as Luffy falls ill. And eventually, the captain feels like a nuisance because of it.Luffy&Nami Nakamaship!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Captains Don’t Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know this is getting ridiculous, but I just couldn’t help it! Suddenly One Piece is my main interest! XD
> 
> As some of you may know, I’m an infant who longs for hurt/comfort. And what’s better hurt/comfort than sick-fics, amiright? ;) So, yeah, expect this one to be with struggles followed on by some lovely fluff!
> 
> WARNING: Vomiting! (Without gory details, just the mention of it.)

Luffy couldn’t ever remember a time where he was the first to wake up. And the fact that it wasn’t from a specific something perplexed him even more. He was wide awake, unable to sleep, as if he’d been doing so for days. However, it’s just been a few hours, and Luffy scratched his head in confusion.

He should’ve been exhausted, given the struggles they’d been through with the dinos, pterodactyls and the other dozens of pre-historic creatures they’d met along the way. Sadly, there weren’t any giants or secret agents to tackle with, so Luffy found this island boring. Not only did the enormous creatures he had faced were very easy to beat, it was also too similar to the island they’ve gone to two years prior, which made Luffy feel like it’s been a waste of time to explore it, overall. They did get a great meal, though.

Luffy sighed, slamming his head back to the pillow with a whine. Boredom was overcoming him, along with light itching he’d been having on his X-shaped scar. Come to think of it, it had been bothering him recently. Maybe he should let Chopper check on it.

The captain rolled, his cheek getting squished from the force on it, and he huffed again, this time, loudly. He glanced down, even though it was kind of dark, he could hear Usopp mutter about his “great adventures” along with the tales of “captain Usopp”. Luffy grinned as he stretched, tapping Usopp’s face lightly,

“Oi, Usopp?”

Only grunting followed by murmurs was the reaction. Luffy pouted, fighting the urge of tapping his friend again. No wonder he wouldn’t wake up. Both Usopp and Nami had it worse from the pre-historic creatures. Luffy didn’t really know what happened to them, since everyone was separated in pairs, but from what Chopper said, Usopp was somehow eaten, given the marks on his body; and Nami was covered in dirt with scratches all over her. If Zoro hadn’t lost his way and found their unconscious bodies, they would’ve been eaten alive. A scowl formed on the captain’s face, trying to distract his mind with other thoughts. The mental image wasn’t pleasing.

Yet his eyes widened slightly in realization. He was thinking. The thing Monkey D. Luffy did in the most desperate situations was being done right now. Maybe that’s why his head was ramming and face felt hot at the moment. But, that could not explain why his breathing had, at some point, turned into gasps, and why he overall felt sticky. Not even the trembling sensation he felt every now and then even though his body felt like it was on fire.

Jumping off his bed, Luffy decided to get some fresh air. Maybe he’d find Robin awake; she’s usually the first one up, after all.

The moment Luffy had his feet on the ground, his legs were about to give in, which sent some alarming bells to the young captain. He instantly regained himself after clutching on the side of bunk bed, and stayed like that for a few minutes. A teensy side of him was panicking, since Luffy was sure that he had no leg injuries that could’ve made his body react this way. Quickly he shrugged it off, deciding that it was just him being clumsy, and headed out.

The fresh air greeted him welcomingly, and Luffy smiled greatly, his face shining like the strands of sun rays that had just risen. He remembered the times he would watch the sunrises with his brothers; how safe he’d feel at that time. That sensation never changed.

Luffy blinked, realizing that he had been standing for a while, now. What a weird day; it hasn’t even started, yet Luffy was feeling awful. His feet felt like jell-o… his whole body felt like jell-o, to be honest; and there was a constant lump in his throat.

It was as if… his body was in a form of…

Fatigue.

Which made no sense. Luffy hadn’t exerted _that_ much energy in that island, and he’d eaten plenty of meat yesterday. He shouldn’t be feeling that way.

Unless he was… POINSONED!

Luffy slammed a fist on his palm vertically, that’s it. There probably was a poisonous plant that Luffy ran into. But… he was immune to poison, so that didn’t make sense either. And poison doesn’t last that long to show effects-

Dammit, he was going to get a headache from all of this thinking.

Getting frustrated, Luffy made his best to reach his special seat, at least until everyone else woke up. His jell-o body, however, had different plans. Each step took great efforts, to the point where Luffy had to _take a break_. Sweat rolled like daggers in his whole shivering body. It was all very weird. Luffy had never experienced this before. And the fact that his body was trying to shut down panicked him even more.

He could’ve called for help, but Luffy fought against it. He was fine, just a little dizzy, perhaps. Besides, he had no energy to even yell.

Putting a hand on the Sunny’s railing, Luffy panted with his head hanged, seeing the puffs of air forming in front of him. Then his head raised to the ocean at a thought. Was he… was he getting seasick? No, it couldn’t be. He’d been out to sea for almost two years with his nakama, now. There is no way-

_Churn_

“Grrrn…”

The twist of his stomach caught him off guard, and Luffy grunted in pain, balling his fist. Even though wasn’t quite used to that foreign feeling, he leaned over the railing nonetheless, and suddenly, yesterday’s meal was sinking in the sea.

He couldn’t control his body, nor did he know how to. He tried his best to gasp for air but in no avail. He continued to clutch his stomach in hopes to stop the burning of his throat and the soreness of his abdomen, yet nothing worked.

Sanji’s eyes blinked softly, a weird sound waking him up from his state of unconsciousness. And his sweet dream of him almost kissing Nami-swan, might he add. His face scrunched in its typical annoyance, deciding to beat up whatever thing woke him up from his dream world (except if it was Nami-swan or Robin-chwan, of course).

Kicking the door of the men’s quarter’s, Sanji started his rant before seeing what was before him,

“Oi, oi! Who’s the annoying little shit-”

Sanji’s body froze as soon as he lifted his head, his visible eye widening in an unusual manner. His cigarette was suddenly at the floor, no longer in Sanji’s mouth as he hung it open, stumbling upon the last scene he would’ve ever expected with a bewildered face. There, in the wide open, Luffy hunched on the railing, throwing up.

“What… the hell?”

“Luffy!”

Sanji sharply turned to see that both Nami-san and Robin-chan had woken up, much likely from the noise, as well. Nami was beside her captain first, and Sanji lasted mere seconds before he finally reacted. They all took in what they saw in perplexity, as Luffy’s whole face was flushed, his gasps were shallow and his body was shaking awfully.

Robin patted her captain’s back softly, a form of easing him. And after a painful while, Luffy seemed to finally realize that other people were around him the moment the fit ended.

The bandaged navigator cupped the boy’s head to face him, “Luffy, are you alright?!”

Luffy stared at her, he almost looked lost. He suddenly shook his head, regaining his demeanor, wiping his eyes and mouth, “Yeah… yeah… I’m fine!” He said in an obvious fake smile as he attempted to walk in the most nonchalant matter, trying to get away from them. But soon enough, his legs gave up as he fell forward, and if it wasn’t for Sanji, he would’ve fallen face first on the ground.

“Shitty captain.” Sanji tsked, “You’re not fine.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Nami sat beside her captain when Sanji lowered him to the ground.

“N-Nothing, I’m just-” Luffy couldn’t continue as a wave of trembles made him groan while holding his stomach. It was so hard to stay awake.

Robin put a hand on her captain’s forehead, instantly pulling back, “It seems that captain-san is ill…” She said in a deadpan voice, even though she was concerned by how hot he was.

“Ill? That idiot?! He’s never gotten sick before!” Sanji blurted, half true. Luffy would only get sick while out cold after a big battle; but without exerting any form of energy? It was definitely unfitting and new.

The captain formed a doubting chuckle, despite his state, “C-Come on, Robin. I’m not sick. I probably just ate something bad.” He fought against Nami’s hold to roll on his tummy, then pushed himself as hard as he could.

“Oi! Stay down!” Nami ordered, pushing on his back lightly. She was surprised that it even worked, because Luffy thudded back to the ground as if he had received a blow to the back, “You’re not going anywhere before Chopper comes here!” She rolled her captain on his back and supported his head in an arm. Allowing him to rest on her lap. (She'd charge him for it later)

“Hey!” Luffy gave a weak struggle, but it was short before his strength wore out.

“What’s going on here?” Zoro was at the door, scratching his head while yawning.

“Marimo! Go wake chopper up! Luffy’s sick!” Sanji ordered, despite the jealousy that was burning inside of him at the moment. Why didn't he get sick instead, to be able to rest on Nami-san's gentle lap? T_T

“Nooooo…” Luffy moaned, trying to stop him.

Zoro was about to attack the cook for the insult, before he paused at the last sentence, “What kind of joke is that?”

Sanji moved so the scene is clear to the swordsman, presenting it like a fancy dish with a silent ‘see?’; and the said green-haired didn’t take the scene lightly,

“O-Oi, what the-” He was about to take a step further.

“Just call Chopper!” Nami raged.

“I don’t need iiiit…” Luffy moaned again.

Zoro jumped and without complain ran inside. Even after two years, that witch still kept ordering him around.

“Chopper.” Zoro shook the little doctor, “CHOPPER!” His patience wore out too quickly.

“WHAT!” Chopper woke with a start.

“Luffy’s sick.”

Usopp, Franky and Brook’s eyes –if he had any- shot open simultaneously.

Chopper stared at Zoro for almost a long while, before saying in a low voice, “ _What_?!”

“He’s _sick_!”

“Luffy?” The doctor continued, making sure he didn’t hear wrong.

“YES, LUFFY!”

Before waiting for the reindeer to awaken from his slumber state, Zoro caught him by the head and ran outside. The sight of Luffy on the ground would say it all.

“If it was so hard to do anything, why didn’t you call for someone, you idiot!” Nami scolded her captain, trying to cope with the concern that was building up in her stomach. Luffy looked like he was about to pass out any moment.

“You… were all… asleep…!” Despite Luffy’s wheezing state, he still gave the stubborn glare that he’d usually give Nami while fighting with her.

“That’s exactly what she’s talking about, shitty captain!”

Luffy didn’t respond. In better words, didn’t hear. Slowly, his eyes were descending.

“Hey! Luffy!” Nami shook him a little roughly, which made a little to no difference, “Don’t just sleep in the middle of all this!” The three were seriously getting worried.

“I got Chopper!”

Robin, Sanji and Nami turned around to find Zoro holding Chopper like a rag doll in his arms. Surprisingly, the reindeer didn’t seem to mind.

The remaining three crewmates were also behind them.

“Luffy!” Usopp and Franky shouted.

“Luffy-san!” Brook wailed.

Chopper freaked out the moment he saw his captain.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” He jumped from Zoro’s hold to come closer.

“Chopper! He was throwing up, then he fell down then… _this_!” Nami cried out; and if the crew didn’t know better, they would’ve assumed that their navigator was angry.

Looking over Luffy, Chopper did a quick check-up before concluding, “Definitely sick.”

“How did that happen?” Usopp kneeled beside the group, just realizing how _bad_ Luffy looked.

“Kestia-- The Five-Day Disease.” Chopper said simply, pointing on the red dot on Luffy’s scar.

The newer straw hats were bewildered, while the older crewmates felt that they knew that familiar word.

Nami’s eyes widened in realization, “It can’t be…”

Usopp shivered, “ _Again_?!”

Zoro and Sanji just flinched.

“Huh… Am I missing something?” Brook looked over everybody.

“Just as lost as you, bro.” Franky muttered.

Robin stayed silent.

“W-We’ll explain to you.” Nami, unfocused, handed Luffy to Chopper who was now in human form, “Just… save him…” She said.

* * *

“So you mean to tell me that you were going to _die_?!” Franky yelled.

Nami, along with the ones who had encountered the situation two years ago, nodded.

“Because of a _bug_?!” Franky yelled again.

They nodded again.

“Such a weird way to die for a human…” Robin said.

“It seems that it’s strong enough to get to our captain.” Zoro pointed out.

“Hm.” Nami nodded, “Those few days were one of the most exhausting days I’ve experienced with you guys… It’s a good thing Chopper is able to cure him at its early stage.” The thought of Luffy getting to endure what she’s gone through strained her heart in a way.

The infirmary’s door suddenly opened, for everyone to stand up in alert. Chopper had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if there was something he couldn’t understand. This worried the crew.

“So…?” Usopp asked.

“He’s okay. But… I just broke the news to him…”

The crew looked at each other in confusion. Only Nami had an idea of what that might be.

“Which is…?” Zoro encouraged.

Chopper looked up at them, “Staying in bed for three days.”

“I’M BOOOOOORED!” A shout instantly came out of the infirmary.

“THAT WAS QUICK!” The crew yelled, while Robin laughed lightly.

“Well, seems like the antidote is working… Good job, doctor.” Sanji complimented.

“Your compliments don’t make me happy you bastard~!” Chopper made a little dance, then turned serious, “But, seriously,” He looked to Sanji, “We should be careful about what he eats. The dinosaur meat he ate yesterday seemed to have made his health worse than it was supposed to be. Which also weakened his devil fruit ability, which in result made his body reject the food completely. So now he’s…”

“SANJIIIIII! FOOOOOOD!”

“…hungry.” Chopper face-palmed.

“Noted.” Sanji said with a huff as the whole crew sweat-dropped in exhaustion. Now that everything was settled, the crew had nothing to worry about anymore. Sanji decided to make some special food for his captain; and the missed breakfast for everyone else. Nami asked Chopper if it was okay to see her captain, and since the disease was not transmissible, Chopper allowed it.

Nami gave the doctor a quick hug before entering the infirmary, and what she saw almost made her giggle. Luffy was lying on his face in such a comical way, murmuring some muffled things that Nami couldn’t hear. Before she could say a word about the situation, Luffy beat her to it,

“Being shick shucksh…” He worded childishly into the bed, then turned his head to the side to face the navigator, “Seriously, how did you stay in bed for three whole days?!”

“I didn’t, actually.” Nami shook her head while pulling a chair, doesn’t Luffy remember how they got on Drum and left on the same day? “I disobeyed Dr. Kureha’s words because we were in a hurry.”

This sent Luffy’s eyes to have a glimmer, pushing himself with his hands, “So I can disobey Chopper?!”

“No!” Nami gave an outburst before she could stop herself, rubbing her forehead in order to calm herself down, “That would just worsen your health.”

“But why didn’t you do it?” Luffy frowned like a child.

“Because we had to go for Vivi!” Nami sighed. That guy could break her nerves with a word…

Luffy was disappointed as he plumped back on bed, huffing, “Well, I’m not used to this… It’s boring…”

Nami sighed for a second time, “It’s for your own good, captain.” The infirmary fell into silence, before a thought crossed her mind, “Again, why didn’t you call anyone for help?”

Luffy frowned at her. A frown that was slightly childish, yes, but had more into it; although Nami wasn’t sure what exactly.

So she asked, “What?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Nami rose a brow. She wasn’t expecting this. But again, this was Luffy, “Huh?”

“Why didn’t you call for help, when you were _this sick_?”

Ah. She understood. Luffy thought that she was contradicting herself. Still, she had a good reason, “Because I didn’t want any of you to worry. We were heading for Alabasta, to a war. I didn’t want to burden any of you any more with what I assumed was a fever…”

Luffy stared at her the whole time, as if reading her, then hummed, “I didn’t want anybody to worry, either.” He pushed himself to sit up properly, and Nami realized that he was still a little red, “Besides, I didn’t wanna wake any of you up, especially you and Usopp!” His childish demeanor returned, “You looked horrible when Zoro brought you back!”

‘ _Oh._ ’ Nami thought, ‘ _That’s why-_ ’

“And,” Luffy continued, “What kind of a captain gets sick? It’s weird. Captains don’t get sick. Nor do devil fruit users. Nor do strong people. So why did _I_ get sick?” He ranted, pouting while crossing his arms. He chose not to look at Nami when he finished.

Nami was taken aback. Did Luffy seriously think he was a bad captain and a weak person for simply getting a _fever_?!

“Luffy, who told you—How- What makes you think that? I mean, everyone gets sick at some point. And it’s not like it’s your fault.” She was trying so hard not to chuckle.

Luffy’s voice lowed, “Ace said that. He told me that getting sick is for the weak.”

Nami paused, seeing that the situation has escalated into a sensitive matter. Telling Luffy that Ace lied might end up in a hazard. Better not test it.

“So you think I’m weak?” Nami put up a fake frown to prove her point. _That_ would distract Luffy.

Luffy turned to her, “Wha-? I didn’t say that!”

“You said that getting sick is for weak people, and I got sick. Am I weak?” She rose a fist for emphasis.

Luffy stared for a minute, “Weeeell~ To be honest you’re kindaaaaaa-”

He was met with a punch in the head.

“Strong! Strong!” Luffy exclaimed.

“That’s it.” She smiled, “That proves the statement wrong, doesn’t it?”

Luffy considered for a moment, “But Ace-”

“If Chopper got sick, would you call him weak?”

Luffy paused, then shook his head.

“Robin?”

He shook his head again.

“Usopp?”

Again.

“Zoro? Sanji? Franky? Brook?”

And again.

“So, it’s a matter of perspective, Luffy.” She concluded.

The straw hat possesor tilted his head, confused, “Eh?”

“Ace thought that anyone who gets sick is a weakling; but you think otherwise. You think that if it was your friends, then that doesn’t mean they’re weak.” Explained Nami, “I, personally, don’t believe that anyone should be defined by something they can’t control, and so I see that you’re not weak, Luffy, and that you should never consider yourself a weak person because of it, either. This simple thing doesn’t defy who you are.”

Luffy stayed silent, staring at the strawhat in his hand.

“Nor does it make you a bad captain.” Nami added, “And I’m sure none of the others think so; so stop beating yourself up, sencho.” She finished with a smile.

Luffy looked over her, then put his straw hat on his head, “Thanks, Nami.” He grinned.

Nami was surprised that her words have gotten into the young boy’s mind. She hardly expected Luffy to understand a word she said, at the very least. Nonetheless, she was happy that she’d helped,

“Anytime.”

“So, can I disobey Chopper, now?” His back straightened in excitement.

Nami’s eyebrow twitched. A thump could be heard from inside the infirmary as Nami left the boy with a big red bump.

A smile planted her lips softly. That guy would always be a pain to handle.

And that’s why she calls him captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Siiiiiiigh. Another one-shot done overnight. Now I sleeb… zzzzzzz~
> 
> For anyone asking, yeah, Luffy did listen. A thing about Ace should always grab Luffy’s attention; at least that’s what I believe. Haha. Leave any thoughts in the comments, if you like. But don’t expect me to answer right away! Sorry, I’m a turtle.
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
